darkstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Cul-de-sac
Cul-de-sac is a world that appears in Dark Storm and Dark Storm 2. It, like Sunset Island, has been confirmed to reappear in DS3. Story Dark Storm Cul-de-sac is the first world that Stephen visits after gaining the S.S. Stephen. He lands in Eddy's Backyard, where Kevin sees him through a hole in the fence. Kevin talks to Bowser about what to do, and Eddy overhears. Eddy gets his sword and tries to scam Stephen, but Stephen is too smart. Kevin reveals his O.O.V.A.L. identity, but Eddy isn't surprised. Darkness spread out, and Kevin looks for the Core. Eddy and Stephen team up, and track Kevin to Peach Creek Junior High. Kevin causes havoc and runs to the roof of the School. Stephen and Eddy pursue him, solving puzzles along the way. Kevin is cornered on the roof, and the game's third boss fight happens. Kevin jumps off the roof after being defeated and dies. Eddy finds the Core in his disco ball, and Stephen seals it. Dark Storm 2 First Visit Stephen remembers Cul-de-sac and departs. Eddy is still frozen, so Stephen has to use Burnius Minimus to thaw Eddy out. Eddy and Stephen team up again. A revived Kevin asks Bowser about Stephen returning. Bowser throws Kevin into Eddy's yard, where Kevin summons a big Darkness called the Jawsmasher to distract Eddy and Stephen. Eddy and Stephen go into the sewers to get into the closed school. Kevin uses Copius and sends his clones in different rooms. The real Kevin escapes into the Gym, and when Stephen and Eddy find him, boss fight time! After being defeated Kevin dies, and the Core is found in the Homeroom. Stephen gets the spell Copius. Second Visit(optional) When Godzilla is sealed, Stephen can return to Cul-de-sac for a side quest. Eddy is after a man in a black jacket while having to deal with Kevin's ghost haunting him. Stephen and Eddy follow the man to the School Door. The man turns, and sees Stephen. The man takes his hood off, revealing his true identity; Meta Knight! Meta Knight is looking for a treasure said to kill all ghosts. Kevin's ghost hears this and merges with a group of Darkness, becoming the Haunted House Darkness! After a tough battle, Kevin is finally finished. Meta Knight upgrades Stpehen's Burnius Minimus to Burnius Maximus. Dark Storm 3 First Visit Kevin sees Stephen return once more. In fustration, Kevin summons a swarm of Insect Darkness to distract Stephen while he escapes. Kevin must then be chased through the Woods. Here, Kevin summons the School Days Darkness as a distraction, and in the chaos, Kevin runs off into a room inaccesible until the second visit. The School Days Darkness is beaten, but the core's location is still unknown. Finally, Eddy shares his theory about the Core being revealed through a simple minigame found in his house. After winning five rounds of Pong, the core is revealed to be powering the minigame. Stephen seals the core, gets the Jawbreaker charm and two other worlds are revealed. Second Visit Kevin is revealed to be hiding in the Dump. Trivia *Kevin is the only boss that, during the first visit to his world in DS2, doesn't merge with Darkness. He does this on the second visit *Copius is gained in DS2, while in DS1 you get Freezius Minimus